The objective of an External Quality Assurance Program Oversight Laboratory (EQAPOL) is to maintain and update activities carried out under the [unreadable]Laboratory Support for AIDS Vaccine and Other Prevention Trials[unreadable] contract to expand functions to include support for development of the following: (1) Peripheral blood mononuclear cell (PBMC) EQA program;(2) ELISpot EQA Program;(3) Flow Cytometry EQA Program;and (4) Establish and Characterize Unique Clade Specific HIV Virus Panels all in support of identifying a candidate HIV vaccine.